


Cherry Kool-Aid

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: “What about you, Snow? Kissed anyone yet?” Jon snorted softly. He could feel Theon’s leering gaze on him; the other expecting him to blush like a virgin and say no, because of course he hadn’t. But then, Theon barely knew a thing about Jon, and what he got up to with other people, let alone where his mouth has been.





	Cherry Kool-Aid

**Author's Note:**

> a fact about me: "shenanigans" is one of my favorite words and I love using it whenever possible xD

Anyone that knew Jon would probably describe him as tightly wound, like a spring. He didn’t know how to relax and just have fun like the rest of the kids his age. Now, lying with his head in some random girls lap and pleasantly blissed out as she played with his hair, he couldn’t remember why he was so uptight all the time. He had a stupid smile on his face as he hummed along to whatever song was playing. It wasn’t often that Jon went to parties, but he’d allowed himself to be dragged along this time. A few beers and passes of the weed later, he was feeling _great_. Like he was floating on a cloud. A part of him, the part that liked getting drunk or high and just _letting go_ , thought he should do this more often. It just felt so _good_ to be rid of his usual stress.

Off to the side, he could hear Theon being his usual annoying self. Torturing some poor senior with prying questions into the romantic life. Or sex life, rather.

His next victim was Jon.

“What about you, Snow? Kissed anyone yet?” Jon snorted softly. He could feel Theon’s leering gaze on him; the other expecting him to blush like a virgin and say no, because of course he hadn’t. Not Jon, who never did anything with anyone if it was absolutely necessary.  But then, Theon barely knew a thing about Jon, and what he got up to with other people, let alone where his mouth has been. His previous girlfriend—now best friend—Ygritte, he had kissed a lot. He liked kissing her. But he’d also kissed a fair number of boys throughout his time at high school; he liked that, too.

Licking his lips to moisten them, he propped himself up on his elbow to face Theon and nodded. “Yeah.” For whatever reason, Theon was delighted with his answer. Likely because he was going to try and humiliate Jon with even more questions; let him try. When Jon was feeling this good, nothing could get to him. Not even Theon.

“Done anythin’ else?”

This time, Jon was grinning. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ve done some things.”

“Really now? Like what?”

He acted as if he was considering it, playing with the strands of soft blonde hair that were tickling his face, belonging to the girl he was using as a pillow. He idly thought that she should weave beads into it; green would look pretty. Then, he shook his head, looking back over at Theon. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell. Not that you would know.”

There were ‘ooh’s around the gathered group of teens, and quite a few laughs. Jon was among them, snickering to himself as he laid back down, nuzzling his face against the girl’s bare midriff and pressing a kiss to the tattoo on her hip. It was a flower of some kind; he couldn’t remember what. It was pretty, though.

Huffing in annoyance, Theon turned his attention to Robb, knowing he was a much easier target.

“What about you, Robb? Or is Prince Charming still saving himself for The One?” Jon snorted softly. He was almost certain Theon was a virgin. He was way too cocky for his own good, always bragging and going on about stories of his ‘conquests’, as if he was trying to prove something. Rob, though, was blushing, and it wasn’t only from the alcohol. He poor man hated being questioned about this kind of thing because no, he hadn’t done anything. He was as pure as the whitest rose or freshly fallen snow. He was endearing, really. And he wasn’t even saving himself as Theon had said, not in so many words. He just… hadn’t really found someone he was interested yet.

“No,” Robb said, making Theon break off into a fit of cackles. Jon left them alone for a few minutes, too busy with getting his hair braided after the girl had him sit up so that she could get at him easier. But when Theon didn’t give up on his teasing, he pulled away from the nimble fingers that felt heavenly in his hair, and crawled on his hands and knees across the floor to Robb. Both of them shut up as their attention fell on Jon.

“Alright, alright, I’ll throw myself on the sword,” he said, straddling Robb. He put his hands on his shoulders, settling himself in his lap as Robb stared at him with wide eyes. He stared back, his head tilted to the side as he regarded Robb.

“What are you doing?” Robb questioned, his voice a tad higher than usual.

“Well, you want Theon to leave you alone, right? So I’ll kiss you. Just—here, stay like that. Don’t move,” he mumbled, tilting Robb’s head the other way. Stunned, Robb didn’t so much as blink as Jon leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It could have been a quick affair, Jon just giving him a peck on the lips and calling it a night. That would have been enough to consider it a kiss and get Theon off his back. Jon didn’t do things half way, though. And since this was Robb’s first kiss, he figured he may as well make it worth remembering, so he just went for it. He tangled his hands in Robb’s hair and licked at the seam of his lips until they parted in a gasp. Robb tasted like the spiked cherry Kool-Aid someone had made, and the thought of how appropriate that was to the situation was enough to send Jon into a fit of giggles. He swallowed them back, though, concentrating on what he was doing in an attempt to be serious.

He leaned in to kiss Robb again, deep and hard. This time Robb was relaxing into him, one of his hands on Jon’s waist and the other in his half-braided hair as he kissed back. He was obviously inexperienced in the way he kissed, but Jon couldn’t hold back a pleased hum of approval as Robb’s tongue swept across his own.

Jon didn’t pull away again until Robb was moaning into his mouth, softly keening as Jon dragged his bottom lip through his teeth. Robb stared at him as if in a daze, a thin, shining line of spit between them. Jon brushed the pad of his thumb over Robb’s plump lip, breaking it. Then, he noticed everyone’s attention was still on them; had been for every second he’d been kissing Robb within an inch of his life. Even Theon was blushing at the display.

“What?” he asked, a little breathless as he wrapped his arms around Robb’s shoulders, as Robb leaned heavily into him. He could feel Robb panting against his skin, arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Shit, that’s kinda hot,” someone said, making him laugh softly against Robb’s hair. He carded his fingers through the others auburn curls, letting Robb hide his burning face against his neck.

“There, now Theon can fuck off and leave you alone,” he murmured against Robb’s ear, nipping at the lobe just to feel Robb shiver and hear him gasp again.

“Thank you,” Robb said, breathless, for lack of anything better to say.

Jon pulled away and gave Robb another kiss, this one chaste; just a quick peck to his lips. Robb looked like he didn’t know what to think as Jon crawled off of him and back to where he’d been sitting before so that he could finish getting his hair braided.


End file.
